Hack Tristain
by Komada
Summary: I suck at summaries so it's basically where Alkaid and Haseo get transported to the Tsukaima universe in their game characters, rated T for now, may change to M later on. No lemons though.


Well, I know that it has been a rather LONG time since you guys have last heard from me, and I mean a long time, but that's due to me finally passing my driving exam (Yahoo!), trying to get part time job, finding out I am able to file for a disability claim, try to finish high school (I'm a senior and I haven't been held back once, kind of funny to me), and I have been trying to find the limited edition version of the .hack/g.u. vol. 1 that comes with the Haseo action figure, yea I am into .hack now, but really I have always loved .hack, and I mean loved it, it is a good concept, it is popular to the point that its not some crazy cult fan base following it's creator's around constantly asking for updates…. Aw who am I kidding, it just fucking rocks! And I mean ROCKS! The phases of Morganna are interesting, the characters are people who you can recognize with, for example, I have traits that can be found in some of the main characters along with some of the sub characters, like Antares for one, I love to know how to be wise, but at the same time know how to act like I'm a little crazy. But anyway, I am guessing you all are wondering why I am not updating the other stories… Well, that's because I no longer have an interest in them, they were too far 'out there' for me to even know how to continue, I don't even know how to fix them, sure I may be a bit of a better writer now but that's because I am better at writing things that resemble reports, essays, along with philosophical pieces, I have never been one who could easily write stories very well, heck I remember when I was five and made probably the most inept comic ever imaginable on the human psyche that if one individual merely even gazed their wandering eye upon the pathetic excuse for a story they would decide to grab the paper, crumble it into a tight ball, pour gasoline on it, light it on fire, throw it in the toilet, shit on it, and then flush down the toilet and then destroy the toilet, the drawing was AWFUL, the story was horrendous, and over all, it just plain sucked! Well any way, I want to make a new story as you can see, but I am going to do it on something I can most likely stay interested in writing, and that would be a .hack crossover, why you may ask? Well mostly due to the series kicks ass, and due to there being hardly any crossovers of the damn series that actually keep the main characters interesting! I mean it can't be that hard can it… Okay, maybe it is a little hard, but seriously, why wouldn't some one do it, the series just kicks ass.

Location: Tokyo, Japan

A lone figure of a teenage boy was walking through his school as the final bell dismissed all of the students, signaling that the day was over. "Damn it, why does everything around here have to be so boring now a days," The lone figure turning out to be Ryou Misaki (AN: Just a warning I am making it to where he is in his final year of high school, meaning he is at least 18 if not 19, for we were never informed when his birthday was, so we could not tell if he was born late in the year or not.) "Ever since I stopped Cubia, along with the help of my friends, there really has not been hardly anything interesting going on, well except meeting Chika Kuramoto (A.K.A Alkaid)" He sighed heavily as he exited the building and got in his car and drove back to his four room apartment. "Maybe I'll go on The World today and just go to the Hulle Granz Cathedral, the music and the ambience there really knows how to calm a guy down, even if there are some memories better left forgotten…" He finally reached his apartment building and went up the elevator, grumbling slightly at the annoying elevator music.

He sighed with relief as he finally made it back into his apartment, even if he only got to stay here for only a short amount of time sometimes. He walked over into his computer room and walked over to his computer along with the Head Mounted Display unit, controller, microphone, and other basic items of said computer. He turned it on as he sat down and prepared everything before he logged into The World.

After signing in and getting past the welcome screen he logged in and appeared in the Aqua City of Mac Anu and walked over to the Chaos Gate after looking to see if anyone else was online, he saw that the only other person online was Alkaid and decided to send her a message. 'Just heading over to Delta Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground for a breather, if you want to see me you know where I am.' After sending the message he inputted the keywords and went into the large cathedral. He sat down on one of the benches and just began to think of all the memories he has of The World, chuckling at the recollection of when he tried to awaken Skeith for the first time, remembering how frustrated he got when he couldn't bring him out. After about sitting there for another five or six minutes he heard the door of the cathedral open, he was guessing that it was just some random player when he noticed it was Alkaid and she decided to just sit beside him, knowing he was currently thinking.

After about yet another five minutes Alkaid finally spoke up, "So Ryou, how have your studies been going for you?" Haseo simply shrugged. "They have been okay, but to tell you the truth I just wish something interesting would happen." Alkaid simply laughed at her friend's response and patted him on the back. "So let me guess, after getting a taste of action 'The Terror of Death' wants to have another exciting adventure?" Haseo just stared at Alkaid with a blank expression, which just confirmed what Alkaid said, causing her to chuckle at her friend again. Haseo however merely nodded after that, "Pretty much, its like when a mountain climber reaches the top of his goal, but after scaling the mountain a few times he begins to think of it being nothing more than a mundane action he does and craves for a more difficult mountain to climb." He sighed loudly as he placed an arm around Alkaid's shoulder, causing her to sport a slight blush. "Well, I guess that makes you a bit of a thrill seeker then." She laughed as she heard a strange noise in the cathedral, "Hey Ryou, do you hear that?" Haseo simply listened carefully as he tried to find out the source of the strange noise. "Yeah, I don't know why, but I got a feeling something bad is about to happen, we might want to leave." He slowly stood up and helped Alkaid up, but as soon as they reached the door a blinding white light stopped them in their tracks, all they could think from the onslaught of the light was simply one thing 'Why does it hurt? How am I able to feel pain in here?' The next thing the two noticed was that they were in a strange field, one that actually looked… 'natural', Haseo not believing this could be real decided to pinch himself, and to his surprise, he actually FELT pain, he could feel the stinging sensation from pinching himself, he thought he was going insane, so he quickly looked at himself and noticed that he wasn't in his Xth form, but he was in the third form of his that made him famous. Alkaid simply staring at him after noticing he was pinching himself and noticing he was in his famous outfit, she decided to try and take her Head Mounted Display off, but when she tried to move her hands to her head, she was still in the strange world actually touching her head there, not feeling cold plastic. "Alkaid, I don't think we are in the World anymore." She simply looked at him, "Why do you say that?" He simply pointed to the cut on his face he did with his own claws and she saw actual blood coming out of the wound. "Because I don't remember bleeding being part of the programming."

Alright, well, this is only a prologue of what is to come but I can tell you this one thing right here and now. Yes Haseo will be back in his third form, but there will be appearances of his Xth form along with his B-st form, and even the Novel form where he had wings will appear, but not until much later in the story, I just thought the third form looked more bad ass than the Xth form in its own areas, well read and review and tell me what you think, and no flamers, I don't want to read those annoying things.


End file.
